Asylum
by Anisoka28
Summary: Frightening things lurk about the galaxy. The search for these things falls upon a certain Jedi Knight and his young Padawan. Can they make it out of their worst nightmares and fears alive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is rated **_**M**_**. It contains graphic and mature content. Sexual themes as well as others will be referenced and written throughout the story. Violence and language are also included. Read at your discretion. Enjoy **_**Asylum!**_

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

_Screams._

_Pure _screams. I could hear different sounds echoing behind each outburst and I heard words being whispered as well. People were screaming for help_._ Hearts and minds were racing; fingernails were digging and clawing, searching for a way out. The ultimate goal was to escape and to escape alive. Isn't that what _every _goal is when you're lost?

I twisted my vision to see a woman fall, her hair flying up in the air for a brief moment as she fell. She screamed and clawed into the floorboards as she was dragged away quickly into the darkness. The others screamed in horror as she disappeared and was silenced.

I couldn't make out their faces nor could I place their voices, but they were _terrified. _Terrified wasn't even the right word to use here. They were scared shitless and there was nothing anyone could do for them because they were trapped_._

They were at a dead-end in their life and this was it for them. One by one, they would be slaughtered until no one was left to speak about this incident.

A figure in white, her voice full of beautiful laughter, arose behind the crowd of people. They spun around and screamed at the sight of her. Her angelic face was glowing brightly as she continued to laugh. The crowd of unseen faces ran as fast as they could to escape her, but she was faster than them.

Her form became a vast amount of darkness and she began to claw at their bodies until they were all torn to shreds and lying in pieces on the cold, stone floor. Blood was seeping in every direction, almost as if it were an endless stream of red. The smell was revolting and nauseated me to the point where I felt myself getting sick.

Lightning flashed and she spun towards me, smiling wickedly at me, whispering, "_You're the last._" Her head twitched and jerked violently and her smile grew wider. Her hands became claws and her fingers were sharpened. I could feel them shredding through me before she even touched me. She lurched towards me, a piercing scream echoing in the hall. Another flash of lightning struck outside.

I lurched into an upright position in my bed, sweat pouring _all _over my body. I gasped for breath and stared across the room to see my Togruti apprentice lying on her own bed peacefully. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down.

I heard her moan in her sleep and my eyes reopened to lock onto her once again. She rolled over, holding onto her pillow. I could see that she was dreaming as well. I sighed and smiled at her. I wish I could have her dreams instead of these cruel nightmares.

This wasn't the first time I'd had this nightmare. I knew it had meaning and I knew that, whatever it was, it was going to happen sometime soon. Most of my nightmares were actually premonitions and they normally came true. My mother's death came true after all…

"Master?" a small, tired voice whispered. I jumped a bit before slowly glancing over at my Padawan again. "Sorry, Master. I didn't mean to startle you. Are you all right?"

I sighed and shook my head. I pulled my blanket back and threw my legs over the side of the bed, allowing my feet to touch the floor. Ahsoka sat up and stared at me concernedly. My chest was dripping with sweat and my hair was matted down against my head. "Go back to sleep, Ahsoka," I whispered, breathlessly.

"Nightmare?"

I gave her a curious look. "How did you know about that?"

"The last couple of nights, you woke me up. You were whispering things in your sleep about death and fear. I was scared for a while, but then I realized that _you _must be more scared than me because you're the one going through these things." She paused and bit her lip. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. "Would you mind if I showered really quickly?"

She shook her head. "Go ahead, Master. I'll have your clothes ready for you once you're finished."

I smiled and pushed myself off of my bed, slowly crossing the room to enter the refresher. I stripped my pants and underwear before turning the faucets to start the water. I stepped in and let the cool water wash over my body.

I sighed in relief at the _good _sensation before beginning to wash myself. I was quick, as I promised Ahsoka. I turned the water off and stepped out, pulling a towel out of the shelf across from me. I wrapped it around my waist and walked out into the bedroom area.

Ahsoka was sitting on her bed, holding her hands together in front of her. I raised an eyebrow at her as I stopped at the foot of her bed. "Is something on _your _mind that you'd like to talk about?"

She looked up at me in concern. "I'm just worried about you, Master. I know how painful premonitions can be and I know how traumatizing they can be as well. Your foresight is exceptional. You're… _stronger _than I am and I'm afraid that this will hurt you in the long run."

"Give me a second to get dressed," I whispered. She nodded and closed her eyes. I moved towards my bed and immediately stripped the towel, pulled on my boxers, and wrapped myself in the robe I always wore instead of pajamas. I crossed over to her once again and sat beside her. She opened her eyes and gave me that concerned look once again. "Ahsoka –"

"Master, if I may speak freely," she whispered. I nodded and kept quiet as she began to speak. "We've known each other for almost four years. I've helped you in your worst times and you've helped me in mine. I want this bond to keep working like that. I don't want you to shut me out anymore. I want to know what's going on in your head."

I sighed and rested my hand on her leg as a friendly gesture. "Listen," I whispered. "I don't quite understand what's happening yet or when it'll happen. I know _where _it's going to happen and I need to go investigate."

"Let me come with you," she pleaded.

I smiled weakly, chuckling. "Ahsoka, where would I be without you? I've got to have you at my side at all times. You're my Padawan." I paused and saw that she seemed a little down. Maybe her spirit was down since she and I had been a little… _uneasy _lately. I knew it was because of my premonitions. I was unintentionally pushing her further and further away from me, but now I had to draw her back in. "You're my best friend," I whispered. _This _was the first time that I'd actually admitted to being closer to her.

"Master…"

"Oh, come on. Don't get emotional, Ahsoka. You know how –"

She laughed lightly and leaned against me. "I know, Master. I know." We sat there without speaking; the only sounds in the room were that of our breathing. "So where are we going, Master?"

"Korriban," I whispered. "It's where the Sith supposedly originated from several hundreds to thousands of years ago. I've heard rumors of it being haunted, but none of those rumors have been proven."

"Okay, Master, I'm officially lost and too far behind." She sat up straighter and stared directly into my eyes. "Tell me about the premonition and we'll go from there."

I sighed and nodded, knowing that we'd be able to work through this together. She and I had gone over premonitions in the past. Sure, they were mainly _her _premonitions, but I knew she was eager to return the favor for once. We spent the next half hour talking about my premonition. She felt a bit disturbed by how graphic and in depth it was, but she wasn't deterred from helping me.

"This… _temple_ appeared in a previous dream," I whispered. "I saw it about a week ago. It was one of the first things I saw. The people and all of the fear were next."

"These people…" she trailed off. "Were any of them familiar?"

"They had no faces."

"Okay. Well, what about this woman in white that you spoke about? Was she familiar?"

"Nothing about the dream felt familiar," I said, growing frustrated. "I don't know the people, the voices, or anything else you're going to ask me."

"I'm just trying to help," she said, equally as frustrated as I was. "You're always so Force damned stubborn when it comes to _me _helping _you._ You'd leap into a fight without thinking about it first if you knew I was in danger."

"That's my job as your Master." I paused and met her eyes again. "And you watch your language, young lady."

She smirked. "I learned _everything _I know from you, _Master._"

"One more snide, smart ass remark and you'll be staying behind while _I _explore Korriban."

She rolled her eyes and stood up, stretching her stiff muscles. I winced as her elbows and knees cracked audibly. She turned to look down at me and smiled. "Ready to leave, Master?"

I gaped at her. "We don't have permission to leave."

"Since when do _you _need permission to leave, Master? You've never been one to play by the rules or follow orders. We all know that's why _I _get yelled at after a failed mission."

I sighed. "I'm sorry that you feel that way."

"I'm following in your footsteps, Master. You're like a father…" She trailed off when she realized that that must not have been something she wanted to say. "You're like a _brother _to me, Master. I care about you and you care about me. I'm going to be there for you like you'll be there for me. You're the older one that protects me from everything and I'm learning from you how to protect myself. I've learned from one of _the _best Jedi in the entire Order."

"Ahsoka…" I stood up and she backed up a bit as I outstretched my arms towards her. "_Suck up_," I muttered, immediately wrenching my arms back towards me.

"_What?_"

"You know I'm upset with you for buying shitty food for dinner," I teased. "You're making up for it by making me think I'm almost as supreme as the Chancellor."

"Oh, so you're all full of yourself until _I _compliment you? Geez, Master, I wonder why we've had such a hard time getting along lately."

"Will that hug make things better?"

"_No_," she muttered, her lower lip jutting out a bit.

I rolled my eyes and held my arms out slowly. She glanced sideways at me before darting towards me, embracing me tightly. I laughed lightly and rested my hand on her rear lek. "Thank you, Ahsoka."

"I mean what I said," she whispered against my shoulder.

"I know."

We separated and she began to move away from me, heading towards her dresser. "I'll get into my outfit and we can leave on the _Twilight _if you want, Master."

"Sounds fine. I'll pull on some more clothes since I've got the bare minimum on as it is."

We both stood in front of our dressers with our backs to each other. This was how we _always _got dressed. Neither of us could ever face watching the other get dressed. Everything involving women had become awkward for me and Ahsoka knew that. I'd confided in her a little _too _much and now she knew _every _last detail there was to know about the '_mysterious Anakin Skywalker._'

As I fixed my tunic, a small hand rested on my shoulder. "I'm still sorry for what happened."

I sighed. "Ahsoka, this is war. Lives are lost. It's our job as soldiers and guardians to –"

"She was your wife," she whispered. "She wasn't just someone that was lost in the battle. She meant so much more to you than anyone that's been killed in this war. You came to me for comfort and I helped you as best I could. I know you still hurt, Master, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. She was my friend, too."

"I still find it hard to believe that it was only six months ago," I whispered. I lifted my hand to touch hers and she frowned. "But you've helped me come a long way in three months. I appreciate all that you've done for me, Snips. I know I wasn't in the best shape, but you stuck around. You got me back up on my feet and gave me a reason to keep going."

"You're my Master. I couldn't just sit there while you withered away in depression."

"I'm sorry for what happened between –"

"We promised each other that we'd never speak of _that_ again," she said, her emotions becoming jumbled up and flustered. "We were both vulnerable."

I nodded and sighed. "You're right, Ahsoka. I'm glad you decided to stay with me though. I kept worrying about you…"

"Don't _ever _worry about me, Master. We're so much closer than we were before. One accident isn't going to change our Master and Padawan relationship. Besides, you're _still _my best friend."

"I'm your _only _friend," I teased.

She smacked my shoulder. "You _had _to ruin the moment, didn't you?"

"Snips –"

"_No, no._ I'm _fine._ Let's just go, okay?"

"What's on your mind, Ahsoka?"

She sighed and I gently grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back a little. She stared up at me sadly and bit her lip. "Sometimes I can't help but think about what _could _have been if things had turned out differently that _one_ night. I'm not saying that I want to be with you like you were with Padme, but…"

"Ahsoka," I whispered. "I can't. I know I hurt you that night, but I'm _still _technically married to Padme. I'd preach to you about how we're not allowed to love, but you already know everything, so there's no point. Listen." I turned her to face me completely and sighed. "I think you're a beautiful girl, but I don't think we have a future together. I can only see you as my Padawan and maybe my companion once you become a Jedi Knight. I don't know if I can be… _romantically _involved with you, Ahsoka. That could put bigger strains on our friendship."

She sighed and nodded. "I understand, Master."

I stared at her sad face for a few moments, wishing there was something I could do without breaking my moral code. Yes, it had been broken already, but I was trying to keep myself from having another slip up. Waking up one morning to my naked apprentice sleeping beside me wasn't _entirely_ pleasant. I'd stripped away the only innocence she could have vouched for.

Her watery, blue eyes met mine and she tried to force a smile. That was the thing between us. I could _always _tell when her smiles were forced. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly against my chest, comforting her like I'd done since Mortis. Losing her on Mortis had been enough of a sign for me to take her life much more seriously. I couldn't just stand there while she needed me. Losing her to a bunch of Trandoshan hunters hurt so much more and it left a scar on my soul. I could have lost Ahsoka for _good _in those few days, but _she _had managed to survive because of _me._

"Are you okay, Master?"

I sighed and gently kissed her left montral. "I'm fine. I have you, Ahsoka. I just don't want to lose you again. You mean so much to me even after everything that's happened."

"I love you, Master. I loved you since the beginning and it only intensified when we finally –"

"Ahsoka, stop." I pushed her away from me carefully and stared into her eyes. "I know how you feel about me. You should know that I feel the same way for you, but I can't do this. I know what I did to you was wrong, no matter how great it was for us both, and I can't hurt you again. Please, don't make me say anything I'll regret later and don't say anything that'll get your hopes up."

"Okay," she whispered.

She pushed past me and began to storm out of our dorm. I sighed in frustration, arching my back a bit as I watched her exit the room. Sometimes, she could be really childish, but then I remember that she _is _a child. She might be eighteen years old, but she's still a child in my eyes. She wasn't meant to be involved in this war and it was unfortunate that she had to be a part of it at such a young age.

She was more traumatized than she ever let on. She had nearly died on several occasions and she'd watched me have close calls of my own. _Our _men died every time we went on a mission. She knew it hurt me and I knew it hurt her. We'd been able to confide in each other quite a bit because of how similar we are.

Like she 'd mentioned earlier, we have known each other for nearly four years. She had survived with me for this long and she'd kept me alive and well for this long. Perhaps she deserved a chance…

Ahsoka was more than just an apprentice to me. I'd made love to her once, stripping her of her virginity, and we had become something… _more._ I shook my head in an attempt to clear my mind. I moved towards our closet and pulled out a decent sized pack, stuffing as much clothing and supplies into it as I could.

As I straightened up, I glanced over at her bed and saw what I'd done to her three months ago. Just then, it occurred to me that I _had _to give her a chance. All I wanted that night was love and she'd given it to me. Ahsoka deserved more than this. I couldn't even look at her the same way anymore. She wasn't my little Padawan anymore. She was _my _Ahsoka. I'd labeled her when I took her and I'd have to live with that for the rest of my life.

I glanced at the door, sensing her coming back. I chewed on my lower lip worriedly as I stared at the durasteel doors. She was still vulnerable in my eyes, but so was I. Was I actually willing to see if Ahsoka and I could start something?

I closed my eyes and quickly contemplated the two paths I could take for my future.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

Morning rolled around slowly while Ahsoka and I still made our way to Korriban. I glanced over at her. She was sleeping, curled up into a ball in her small seat. I rubbed my eyes slowly, trying to wake myself up a bit. I groaned in aggravation and lack of sleep. I glanced up at the viewing screen and swore to whatever Forced damned higher being there was that I was seeing something.

Images were flashing too quickly for me to comprehend. Blood was splattered on several walls and screams – high pitched screams – echoed in hallway after hallway. I could hear boots hitting the floor as the prey ran from its attacker. The predator was coming closer, stalking quickly to devour its food.

"Anakin," a small voice whispered. I opened my eyes and stared up at a wide eyed Ahsoka. "S-Sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to call you that. Let me take over."

"I-I can do t-this," I said, my voice shaking.

"Master, please. Your eyes are bloodshot and you look worn out. Take it easy for a little while. I know how to get to Korriban. I learned all of my navigational skills from you after all."

I continued to stare up at her, growing sleepier by the minute. She leaned forward and gently pecked my lips. I embraced the feeling of her soft, warm mouth against mine. I didn't react the way she wanted to. I was too tired to move out of my seat. She helped me up and got me into the back, helping me into the sleeping space. "Snips," I whispered as she turned to leave.

"Yes, Master?"

"You can call me Anakin," I hesitantly replied. "It wasn't a turn on for you to scream '_Master._'"

She chuckled before shaking her head and walking away. I sighed and laid on my back, stretching my legs out, resting my hands on my stomach. I listened to the humming of the ship as it continued to fly at its maximum speed. I felt myself drifting off into sleep, but I _knew _what would come after me as soon as I closed my eyes. I wasn't able to keep my eyes open much longer.

Laughter echoed in my head, driving me mad. I saw a white flash and a beautiful face before me. "_I told you that you'd be the last. Do you know why?_"

I tried to speak, but I had no voice. Her eyes, now that I was close enough to look into them, were _black._ From that alone, I could tell that she was no angel or good spirit. She was a demon. "_I found you to be very… resourceful, Anakin. Your Padawan wasn't _as _useful as you, but…_"

I stared at her as she trailed off, her lips curving into a wicked smile. My heart was pounding in my chest and my head was throbbing. Where was _Ahsoka?_ "_Master, please!_ _Help!_"

I spun around quickly to see Ahsoka dangling in the air a little ways down the hall, her face slightly illuminated by a dim light. Her wrists were shackled and bloody. Blood trickled down her montrals and lekku, dripping down onto her body. I threw my hands out and pulled her down to the floor before running towards her. She had practically crumpled onto the ground in front of me. Her body shook as I ran my fingers along her cheekbones. "_Master, behind… you…_"

I spun once again to see the white figure looming over us, her face a bloody mess. There was _nothing _in place of her eyes. Black, empty sockets remained and she had a bloody dagger in her left hand. It came down like the axe in an execution. It pierced my chest and I gasped as blood seeped out of me. Ahsoka screamed behind me and I felt myself subconsciously dying.

My dream-self did something I didn't think was even possible. It pulled the dagger out of my chest and stood up, hands balled up into fists. Its eyes changed to a dark shade of red and fangs slid down into his mouth as he growled. It leapt at the white figure and she wailed in horror.

The figure was ripped to bloody, glowing shreds by my teeth. I slowly turned to face Ahsoka once the demon was gone. Ahsoka trembled as she stared up at me. Even my dream-self realized that it couldn't hurt her. I was able to control myself again, so I leaned forward and picked her up, carrying her bridal style. She timidly wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. "_Anakin,_" she whispered. "_How am I here with you?_"

"_What?_" I glanced down at her, cocking my left eyebrow. I was surprised to actually hear my voice this time since it had been silenced earlier.

"_I'm in your premonition with you._"

"_Are you really?_"

"_I would have woken you up by now. This feels so… _real._ How do we get out?_"

I closed my eyes and felt her lips against my neck. My lips parted as I tried to concentrate on finding a way out. We were thrown back to reality and she gasped in my lap. Somehow, we'd both ended up in the pilot's seat of the cockpit. "Ahsoka?" I asked, my voice strained. She stared up at me, beads of sweat across her orange skin. She lifted a shaky hand to my hair and brushed it back.

"What was _that?_"

"I don't know how you were able to come into my dream like that, but I'm…"

"I'm glad I was there with you," she finished for me. "I know how scary your premonitions are now. It was weird though. I was sitting in the pilot's seat, wishing I could see what was going on so I could help you. The next moment, I'm being chained up to the ceiling in your head."

"The demon said we were useful. _We._ Maybe that's why you were allowed in."

The navigational system began to beep and she quickly climbed off of me. As much as I didn't want her to leave me, I had to let her go. My heart _longed _to be hers, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her I was in love with her. You'd think that, after four years of knowing each other, I'd be a bit more comfortable with her. "What's on your mind?" she asked quietly.

I sighed and shook my head. "It's nothing."

She came back to me and ran the back of her fingers across my left cheek. "I know that '_nothing_' means it's something. Why don't you trust me? I believed your dream. I believed you when you said the Chancellor was corrupt almost a year ago. When are you going to see that I will believe things you say even if they're crazy?"

"You thought I was crazy?"

"I honestly didn't believe you when you told me the Chancellor was a Sith Lord, but you seemed pretty… _believable _by the way you frantically came to me. We took him _together._ I stood by your side and I helped heal you after his lightning nearly killed you. _I _have been at your side through _everything _and I don't plan on leaving you. I want to help you with your problems and I want to keep you alive."

Her palm rested on my chest, just above my heart. She smiled weakly at me. "Ahsoka…"

There were scars above my heart from that fight with the Chancellor. He shot me directly in the heart and left me to die. Then again, I practically left Ahsoka to die. She had to finish him off alone. I saw Ahsoka's true power through my hazy vision that night. She and I were one in the same and equal on every level. The way she threw her lightsaber away from her and knelt beside me was exactly how I'd reacted to her death on Mortis.

That's when I learned about how she truly felt for me. This was the same night Padme died. Ahsoka almost killed herself to save me. She knew that the lightning had destroyed my heart beyond repair, but she _made _me survive. She pushed her life into me and _healed _me. I owed my life to her for saving me…

I stood up abruptly and held both sides of her face, staring into her beautiful, blue eyes. Her body trembled, but she stared at me in awe, her lips parted. I could see the longing in her eyes. I inclined my head towards her and pressed my lips against hers, moving them slowly in sync with hers. Her hands shook on my hips until she slid them up my sides.

My mechanical hand slid beneath her rear lek and held the back of her neck. My other hand rested on her lower back. We parted once the navigational system began beeping again. "A-Anakin…"

My throat was dry and I _forced _myself to say the words I'd been meaning to say to her since I'd made love to her. "I _love _you, Ahsoka," I whispered.

"We'll talk about this later," she whispered. She hesitantly backed away from me and turned to read the system. "We've reached Korriban." I stared at her as she slowly turned to face me again. "Are you ready for this?"

I swallowed and nodded. "Yeah."

I moved over to the piloting seat and began to move us towards the planet so we could land. As soon as we hit the ground, she touched my shoulder. "I love you, too."

She moved to stand beside me and I stared at her in awe. I never thought I'd be attracted to her the way I was now. The only person I ever really saw myself spending the rest of my life with was Padme. I took Ahsoka's hand and squeezed it gently. "I don't want us to rush this time. I want to spend time with you and make things work. I don't want to expose us."

She laughed nervously and looked away from me for a second. "I didn't think you'd feel that way."

"How do you feel?"

She met my eyes again and smiled. "I like that you want to take things slow. _That _I don't mind. It's just… Why can't we be exposed? I learned about you and Padme and you two were just as strong as you were before anyone knew. Why can't we tell the Council we're together? We're the strongest Jedi in the Order."

"I don't want to risk losing you," I whispered. "You could be reassigned or removed. I could be removed. I don't –"

"_We _can be removed."

"Ahsoka, I know we haven't shared much on the personal level. My aspirations for you… for myself…" I sighed and pulled her hand closer to my face to kiss it quickly. "I have high goals for us. I want to see you Knighted."

"So we can't come out."

"No."

She pulled away from me and sighed, walking back towards the landing ramp. I heard her slam her fist against the button to lower the ramp and I groaned before forcing myself to move in order to follow her. I met her at the bottom of the ramp and gasped. This planet looked _beyond _haunted. It was the perfect place for my premonitions to come true. I glanced at her and she stared at me in fear. "I've got a bad feeling already."

"The planet is _Sith._ It's concealed in dark vibes. Of course you'll have a bad feeling."

A gust of wind blew past us and sand blew around us, stinging her eyes immensely. The planet reminded me of Tatooine. The only difference was that this place was a little spookier than my home planet. "Smart ass," she muttered, wiping the sand out of her eyes.

I smirked and began to walk forward. She followed closely behind me in silence. "Ahsoka, listen –"

"I'll stay close to you. I know the drill."

I turned around and she ran into my chest. "That is _not _what I'm going to say."

"Then what?"

"I don't know what's going to happen once we find the building or whatever we're supposed to be in. I told you that it might be haunted. We could be walking into a trap."

She slid her hands up my chest and smiled at me. "When have we _not _walked into a trap? I thought that was your middle name." She winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, _Snips._"

She took my hand and slowly maneuvered our fingers until they were woven through each others'. I smiled at the way our hands looked before smiling at her. "Come on, Skyguy. We don't want to miss our appointment with your demon."

We walked down a sandy trail for a few hours. Our hands were still locked in the others' and I glanced at her briefly. "Did you happen to mark the coordinates for the _Twilight?_"

"Of course I did."

"All right," I whispered.

"This isn't my first mission with you. I know that you forget things in the heat of the moment."

Something clicked in my mind when she said that. I stopped and pulled her back to me. "Are you saying that I forgot you were my Padawan when I took you?"

"No. Stop making everything about that."

"Is it?" She bit her lip and I could see the way she tried not to make eye contact with me. "Ahsoka, look at me and tell me that you weren't referring to that."

She met my eyes and sighed. "I was referring to that, but not for the same reason."

"What were you trying to say by that?"

"You didn't wear a condom," she whispered. My heart skipped a beat and I looked down at her stomach. It looked the same as it did when we made love that _one _time. I didn't even think it was possible for her to get pregnant on the first time. I didn't think it was possible for _me _to impregnate her.

"Are you pregnant?"

"No. I'm just saying that I _could _have been. You came inside of me without protection."

"Ahsoka, you know that it could happen with a condom, too. Condoms break."

"Whatever, Anakin."

She shrugged away from me, unwinding her fingers from mine. She stormed off in the wrong direction. I knew it was wrong because it didn't feel like the right way to go. As a matter of fact, it felt like a _bad _path to follow. "Ahsoka, wait!" I screamed, darting after her.

She turned around and gave me a confused look. I dove at her and knocked her to the ground, crushing her beneath my body. I held her head against my chest as black sand blew towards us. I closed my eyes and told her not to scream via our Force bond. She held onto me tightly until the sand had vanished.

I pushed myself off of her and helped her into a sitting position. She stared at me in horror. "You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?"

"I had a bad feeling," I said sarcastically. "Some thanks and appreciation would be much –"

"Thank you, Anakin," she whispered.

I heaved a sigh and she crawled towards me, moving her body so she was between my legs, her head against my chest. She held my right side and closed her eyes. I sniffed the air and groaned. "Do you smell that?"

She opened her eyes and I watched her sniff, too. "It smells like something's burning."

"Like a crematory," we both whispered.

We jumped up and started running down the path again. She was able to keep up the pace with me and we ran side by side until we reached a ledge. Smoke rose up over the ledge and the burning smell was intensified. I glanced at her and we shared a look. "Why would someone be burning… _bodies?_"

"Let's go look," I whispered. "Unless your stomach isn't up to it."

"I've seen mutilated bodies before, Anakin."

I sighed and nodded once before leaping over the ledge, falling towards the building. I eased my landing with the Force and she landed beside me moments later. More black sand blew up into the air and I felt nauseated. "Ahsoka –"

She gagged and covered her mouth with her hand. I watched her, not knowing what to do. She held herself against a rock and closed her eyes, arching forward a bit. "Just throw up," I whispered.

"This is disgusting. Their _ashes _blew over us. I can feel it on my skin."

"So can I," I whispered.

She breathed slowly for a few minutes until she relaxed and came back to me. "Let's go." She grabbed my hand and I led her into the building. The burning smell was absolutely horrid. Flesh tainted it. With each passing moment, I felt sicker and sicker. We finally entered the building to find complete darkness.

I grabbed my lightsaber from my belt, igniting its azure blade. Her emerald one buzzed simultaneously with mine. "Is this the same building from your premonition?"

"I can't tell yet," I whispered. "I can't remember seeing any of this." She let go of my hand and I touched the walls. They were made completely of durasteel. "This isn't the same building."

Ghostly whispers were echoing in the corridor, bouncing off of the walls. Ahsoka whimpered a little behind me, grabbing the back of my tunic. "Anakin, I don't know if we should be in here anymore."

"Scared of the dark?" I whispered, swallowing back my fear.

"No," she whispered.

"We'll be fine as long as we stick together."

"Do you promise you won't leave me?"

"I'd never leave you alone in a place like this," I whispered, turning to face her. She gave me an unsatisfied look and I smiled weakly before quickly pecking her lips. I could taste her fear in that brief moment. "We'll get out of here. It's the actual location in my dream that I'm worried about right now."


	3. Chapter 3

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

Every little sound in the crematory made us jump. I screamed when I felt something grab my ankle and he immediately reacted to it. He smirked at me when we realized that it was a bunch of little critters running around. He held his lightsaber in front of him and led me through the building. "You know you can jump into my arms," he muttered, teasing at me. He smiled over his shoulder and I rolled my eyes.

"Ass," I whispered.

"What was that?" I knew he heard me. He just decided to be a jerk and _continue _to tease me. I smacked his back as we kept walking. He chuckled and moved his lightsaber a bit to the right to glance down a corridor. Something creaked and I smacked the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?"

"Some friend you are," I said, annoyed. "You keep trying to scare me." I walked past him, continuing to light the hall we'd begun walking down.

He tensed up. "I'm not trying to scare you anymore. _That _wasn't _me._"

I froze and felt a chill on my neck. My breath caught and I closed my eyes. "Anakin," I whispered. Cold fingers trailed along my cheekbones, sliding down towards my jaw. Its fingers roamed across my jaw and down my neck until it reached my collarbone. "Anakin," I whispered again, my voice pleading for him.

"What?"

"Help me," I begged.

"With what?"

I opened my eyes and began to whimper. "You don't see anything?" The coolness moved up to my montrals. It was _invisible._ I screamed when I thought I saw a white garment. Anakin's lightsaber clattered against the concrete and his arms wound around me. "Please, tell me you saw something."

"As much as I'd like to indulge you on that…" he trailed off. "I didn't see a thing."

I could feel his heart pounding against my back and I closed my eyes. His flesh hand rested on my chest and I placed my hands on top of it. "I guess we're both a little frightened," I whispered. "You first."

"I want you to go first."

"Are you kriffing kidding me?" I whispered, staring up at his face. "You're a damn fool if you think –"

"Humor me." He let go of me and I stood still, not wanting to do _anything _he asked of me right now. I slowly and cautiously took a step forward before glancing over my shoulder. "I'm right here. I just want to see if you can lure whatever it was out again."

"You _are _insane," I muttered as I took a few more steps forward. Each step was measured and hesitant. I was just _waiting _for something or someone to jump out of the shadows and kill me.

"Do you hear that?" I stopped and spun around to face him completely. He stared at me with widened eyes as he realized that I didn't hear anything. "Get down!"

I dropped to my knees and a gust of wind blew over me. I held my montrals as Anakin darted over to me. He knelt in front of me and held me against his chest. My breathing was erratic as I held onto his forearms. "Did _you _finally see something?"

He nodded and helped me up. "It was laughing until you turned to look at me. I watched it appear behind you with a dagger."

"Looks like we're back on track," I teased.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saved your life, you saved mine. We're even now."

"Hey, don't you forget that I've saved your little ass _countless _times!"

I chuckled as he gently kissed my forehead. He slid his hand down my back until he reached the middle, just below my rear lek. "Anakin, I wish we could be somewhere else right now. I don't want to be in this crematory. It's not…"

"I know what you mean," he whispered. "Then again, even if you did want to be in here, there are clearly spirits watching us. I don't think having sex in front of them would be much appreciated, especially since they have the ability to scare the hell out of us before killing us."

I rolled my eyes, glancing over my shoulder at him. "Very funny, Anakin." He smiled down at me before jumping a bit. Something crashed against the wall not too far from where we were standing. I turned a little to pull our lightsabers into my hands. "Do you think the light will repel them?"

"Want me to find out?"

"If you're really willing to, go for it."

He sighed and took his lightsaber from me, igniting it. I ignited my own and watched him fearfully. The last thing I wanted was for something to happen to him. I loved him and he _finally _loved me. If I lost him… "Hey, stop that," he whispered. I watched his eyes stare at mine sadly. "I don't want you to think about that and _I _don't want to think about that."

"But –"

"No buts," he whispered. "Keep it down." I rolled my eyes and he stepped forward a couple more times, gasping when he was thrown backwards into a durasteel wall. I ran to him and he stared straight ahead. "It's over there!"

I jumped up and ran towards the wall he was pointing at and swung my lightsaber, receiving a screech of pain. I gaped at the face in front of me. It was a skull with blood seeping through the sockets where its eyes once were. Its skeleton was a dark, yet faded, coloring. Its hands had claws for fingers and it lurched forward, scraping across my skin. I winced and fell to my knees, clutching my right arm as blood flowed down towards the floor.

Anakin's lightsaber flew over me and rammed itself through the skeleton, locking it between the hilt and the wall. It was screaming and writhing around as much as it possibly could. I stared in horror as it growled at me. Anakin knelt behind me and pressed his mechanical hand against my deepest wound. "We have to find a way to kill these things," he whispered.

The screams and motions were finally beginning to die down and, eventually, the skeleton stopped moving altogether. The two of us stared at it, wide-eyed, not believing that it had actually _died _by his lightsaber. I stared up at him and he continued to watch as the bony body doubled over on his blade and was immediately sliced by the heat of it. I was surprised that it had actually been able to stay in that position for a while. "Well, that was… kriffing confusing and unexpected," he whispered, kissing the side of my face. "But I'm glad we're both all right. I'm sure we'll have something on the ship to wrap up your arm, Ahsoka."

He pushed himself up, carefully helping me up as well. I winced and groaned as he touched the tender area on my arm. He gave me an apologetic look and I couldn't help but give him a half smile. It was a forced smile, but he didn't need to feel worse about trying to help me. "Do you want to continue to see what else is going on?"

"I suppose," he whispered. "But I want to get your arm covered up before it gets _really _infected."

I rolled my eyes and tried to look for something on my outfit that would work. He sliced through part of his robe with his lightsaber and smirked at me before handing me his lightsaber. I held it as a light and he wrapped the piece of cloth around my wound. His hand lingered above the wound and I stared at his face curiously. He looked very thoughtful and I wondered what was going through his head right now. He'd temporarily severed our bond, but he'd reconnect it with me should something happen to either of us. For now, the two of us were side by side. We didn't really need to communicate through our minds. "Are you okay?"

He jumped a little and stared into my eyes. "Yes. Why?"

"I'm just making sure, Anakin."

It was obviously his turn to give me a curious look. His face slowly inched towards mine until my eyes closed and his soft, warm lips smothered mine. I held his sides and embraced him in a way I'd never embraced him before. Our very first kiss had been a rushed, desperate kiss. Now that we were taking the time to appreciate each other, we were able to take our time with each little thing. His hands held my shoulders gently, rubbing over my bones gently. We separated as a gust of wind blew over us. Chills coursed through us and I pressed my body up against his. I loved the feeling he gave me when his arms wrapped around me and held me tightly. I was able to hear his heart beating quickly from fear and from various other emotions that I and this building gave him.

He took my hand from his waist and held it tightly in his flesh hand. I smiled up at him weakly and he returned it before leading me down the corridors. Several other noises echoed in the emptiness and my heart raced at every single one. He stumbled over some bones that rattled and it took everything in me not to scream in disgust at the way the body looked while decaying. The fact that he'd kept himself calm thus far was inspiration for me to try to do the same, no matter how difficult it might seem right now. He was being strong for me because he knew that, if he gave into his fear, we'd _both _lose. Whatever was haunting the place could take us without a problem if we just gave them their way.

It took about half an hour to get through the entire crematory. He told me to stay back for a minute and I did as he said, staying put. I felt so afraid as he walked ahead of me. He started to cough and gag a few moments later and my heart _pounded._ "Are you okay?"

I watched as his lightsaber's blue aura disappeared. My eyes widened as he fell to the ground. His coughing grew quieter and I darted forward. My lightsaber dimmed until I couldn't see a thing. "Anakin," I whispered desperately, falling down onto my hands and knees. "Anakin, I can't find you." I groped around, practically crawling across the floor to find him. My breath was heavy until I gripped his mechanical hand in the darkness. "Anakin, talk to me," I begged. He groaned and squeezed my hand in response.

"A-Ahsoka," he whispered. "It's here…"

"The woman?"

"The _demon._"

"Can you see it? Anakin, are _you _okay?"

The entire crematory lit up without warning and I glanced at his bloodied back. I nearly screamed as he groaned in agony. I whimpered a little for him and he rested his head on my lap. His breaths were labored and his eyes were closed. "I-I'm _fine._ She's here. She's watching us," he whispered.

"Did she hurt you?"

"She scratched me," he said painfully. I ran my fingers through his hair and down his neck until I began to graze down his back. I sighed in relief when I saw it wasn't _as _severe as it had first appeared. "How bad does it look?"

"There's just a lot of blood. Otherwise, it's fine. How much does it _hurt?_"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"It hurts like a Force damned son of a bitch," he sneered, his lips contorting with the pain. I watched his face change with his tone. "I'm pretty sure this is how you felt when we had sex for the first time."

I sighed and smiled down at him. "Oh, Anakin…"

"Not even close, am I?"

"Why can't you just accept your pain like a normal person and _not _make jokes out of it?" I moved my hand back up to his hair and stroked it, enjoying myself while playing with the ends of each strand.

"I don't like facing my own pain," he whispered. "So help me up, please." I sighed and gently pulled him up. He was a little heavier than the last time I'd lifted him. He groaned and hissed in pain, his eyes shut tighter. I pressed my palm against his chest and stared directly at his face. "I'm okay," he whispered after a few minutes.

"You're such a soldier boy," I whispered.

"Born and bred to be," he replied, smirking at me. "Not really. I don't feel like one. I just know that your pain is far worse than mine and you're more afraid than I am. I might love you, but I'm still your Master. I'm setting an example for you by swallowing down my fear right now."

"I don't want a fearless Jedi Master. I want a fearful, loving boyfriend." He gently placed his hand on top of mine and smiled down at me. "I just want you to be you. Pretend it's just the two of us. There's nothing else to stop us from fearing, from loving…"

He slowly inclined towards me and pressed his wonderful lips against mine. He began to move our lips, kissing me slowly and passionately. I just wish that he'd chosen a different place to do this in. I'd rather we _didn't _aggravate any spirits with our romance. He lifted his hand to stroke the side of my face, smiling lovingly at me. "Don't worry," he whispered. "We'll finish up in here and then we'll go back to the ship to do anything you want."

"What about the other building?"

"That can wait." I raised my eye markings, stunned. I would've thought that he'd want to take care of his nightmares before taking our relationship into consideration. "Unless you want to keep going…"

I forced myself to stretch towards him. Once I reached his face, I pecked his lips. "I'm up for anything you are. I'd rather we get rid of this… demon and _then _we can make love in some corner of the galaxy."

"Whatever you – _ah!_" He fell back and held his right cheek. I stared at him in horror, not understanding what was going on. His eyes closed and he started screaming in agony. Both of his hands held his head, allowing me to see the deep gash embedded into his cheek, crimson blood seeping down his face. I ran to him and touched his neck, feeling his pulse. His heart was _way _out of rhythm.

"Anakin," I pleaded. "Anakin, please, stay with me. Open your eyes and look at me!" I reached up to grip his wrists.

"_Stop!_" he screamed. Everything silenced with the exception of our breathing. I stared at him in shock, slowly lowering his wrists from his head. His eyes opened suddenly and were pitch black instead of their normally blue coloring.

"Hello, pretty," his voice hissed. I could hear a deeper, darker voice behind his and he smiled cruelly at me. It scared the living daylights out of me because I had _never _seen him look at me like that. He almost looked like a Sith himself.

I backed up a bit. "Where's Anakin?"

"Oh, he's still here, unfortunately. I have yet to kill him. He's all part of my Master Plan, my dear."

"If you kill him, I swear –"

"What? You'll kill his body with me inside of it? I think not. You love him too much to harm his body even if I possess him. You, however, must take him to the Sith temple on the other side of the planet. I will allow you to return to your ship, but you may only use it to take a journey towards the temple."

"I'm not taking him anywhere," I said through my teeth. "It's my job to keep him safe, not to _deliver _him to his _death._"

His body began to tremble and he cried out in agony with each motion until he collapsed onto the floor. I threw myself towards him to kneel beside him and I ran my hands along his back slowly. His eyes slowly opened and he gasped, gripping my left side with his mechanical hand. "Ahsoka," he whispered.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position and stared into my eyes, giving me this '_I know what just happened_' kind of look. "Are you –?"

Before I could finish, his mouth was locked with mine and his lips moved with mine quickly. I loved the feeling he gave me when his head rose and fell with the kiss. His lips were so warm and so… _wet._ His flesh hand held the side of my neck and his mechanical one held my side as it had earlier. I opened my eyes as he pulled away and breathed heavily. "We need to leave here _now._"

"Why?"

"Just trust me," he whispered. There was no way I _couldn't _trust him. He was my Master and my best friend. Thus far, I had no reason to not trust him. Three years of friendship and apprenticeship did that to me.

He helped me up and hugged me quickly before we simultaneously ignited our lightsabers and began to run. The crematory began to shake and rumble as we ran and I worried that we weren't going to get out in time. I stared up at him as we sped through the durasteel building. He looked so determined and sure of himself and I tried to meld myself into his feelings so I wouldn't worry anymore.

We made it out as dust began to coat us. We coughed uncontrollably and he wrapped an arm around me. I wrapped both of my arms around his waist and buried my face into his chest. "We have to go back to the ship."

"Anakin, what if –?"

"Don't be afraid," he whispered. He let go of me and stroked my cheek gently. "I'm going to protect you. You trusted me in there, so trust me now. I know what we need to do. I saw into the demon's mind."

I stared at him and saw how serious he was. That amount of seriousness in his features scared me because he only looked that way when it was something he _really _didn't like.

**A/N: I'm **_**so **_**sorry for taking a long time to update any of my stories. School's got a bit more stressful as the days dwindle down to the last few. I'm done this Thursday, so more updates will be coming up afterwards! **

**I'd like to thank my best friend for reading each chapter I've posted in this story thus far because he's helped me quite a bit. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

My anger was through the roof by this point. My head and heart were pounding. Ahsoka's warm hand was resting on my right shoulder as I fumed. The Council had contacted us as soon as we'd returned to the ship, but that hadn't been the _first _time they'd tried. They were pissed beyond words at me for not leaving with anyone's knowledge and they were completely ignorant as to how they went about it. They were using Ahsoka against me, telling me that I was teaching her the wrong points and that I should rethink my technique.

I didn't see it that way nor did Ahsoka. I planned on coming here alone and she wanted to come with me. I liked having her around, so I let her come along. Perhaps it wasn't the smartest thing for me to do considering how much danger I could be putting her in, but I felt a little more eased at the fact that she was beside me. I shut off the holoprojector once the Masters had finished speaking with us and I leaned back in the pilot's seat, frustrated. Ahsoka rubbed my shoulder and leaned towards me to kiss my neck.

I spun the seat and pulled her into my lap. She adjusted herself by standing, facing me, and straddling my body between her legs. They dangled over my sides and I stared up at her face. There was nothing about her that I couldn't understand. I loved her a lot and I assumed she loved me just the same. I'd – _We'd _already seen each other's bodies, so there wasn't much to be ashamed of or hide from one another. I wanted to keep staring up at her beautiful face, but the sex craving kicked in and I felt my eyes drifting lower and lower until I reached her chest…

She remembered what I'd been capable of doing to please her. I could see that all playing out again in her mind. She must've enjoyed herself quite a bit if it meant that much to her. Her breasts had gotten so much bigger than they'd been when she was only fifteen. Not that I had been staring much back then. I just knew her body a little too well now. I'd been with her for three years and we'd had… moments where we were accidentally exposed to each other. When she was sixteen, she'd come out of the shower, thinking I wasn't around because I'd left a note for her saying I was in a meeting.

What I failed to mention was that I wasn't sure how long it would run and it actually ended up much shorter than it had originally intended on being. Needless to say, I was in the room and she decided to come out without a towel or _any _article of clothing on her body. That was the first time I saw her in all her glory. What made me feel sick was that I kept thinking about it. I knew it was bothering her and I tried to stop myself from shooting a glance towards her chest whenever I felt the urge to.

Now, I thought it was okay to do so because she'd openly accepted showing herself to me. In my darkest hour, she'd comforted me and I'd taken advantage of that comfort. I'd ravaged her innocent body. The war had taken her childlike innocence and I'd stolen the only innocence her body possessed.

She shocked me when she pulled her top up over her head. I hadn't asked her to do that nor had I planned on asking her to. Despite what I'd done to her three months ago, I still respected her like she deserved. She laid the shirt between us and left me to stare at an almost bare chest. Her bra was the only thing keeping me from seeing the rest. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice soft. I could tell that she wanted me to do something to her and I knew that she wanted to have sex with me again.

I didn't think _I _was ready to take her again. I was still upset with myself for taking her as a minor. She'd been seventeen when I took her. A month after the one night stand, she turned eighteen. I was surprised that she hadn't gone to the authorities to report me for what I'd done, but I guess she hadn't minded it nor had she been against it. It was unfortunate for me because I'm six years her senior and I'd done the one thing that had damaged my moral code entirely.

"I don't know, Ahsoka." I gave her a sad look. I was afraid to do something to her. I was afraid of what I'd become if she let me do things to her. Padme was of age, being older than me, to choose whether or not she wanted to make love with me. Ahsoka is still very young and I didn't want her rushing into a physical relationship without considering the repercussions.

She gave me the most seductive look I think I've ever received from her and she pushed the left side of her bra down, exposing her left breast to me. She then gently nudged my chin and slid her finger across my lips. I stared into her eyes, waiting for her to give me some sign of being uncomfortable with this. When she didn't, I slowly inclined my head towards her breast and gently took her nipple in my mouth. I sucked on it, albeit not entirely matured, and licked over it. I wanted to watch her face, but I heard her moaning above me as her fingers ran through my hair. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth of her breast.

She then moved her hands to my legs and balanced herself on them, moving her lower half against mine. Unfortunately, it was very easy for her to turn me on. It didn't take long for my lower portion to give her the reaction she wanted. I gave in for a few minutes longer before removing her body from my mouth. I pulled her bra back up and attempted to put her top back on despite the pout she was giving me.

She grabbed my wrists and I knew she wanted me to stop being like this. She was thinking, "_We already had sex. Why can't you just do this?_" The reason was that I was afraid of taking _too _much of her innocence. I didn't want to be the only person she was with because she felt like she was stuck with the man who took her virginity. I wanted her to be open to other people if that's what she wanted. I didn't want her to be tied down so early in her life. Unfortunately, like I was able to read her thoughts, she could read mine. "I don't feel like I'm _tied _to you because you took my virginity. Anakin, I don't think you did it to hurt me and I don't think you raped me. I know you've been thinking things like that and I want you to _stop._" She held the sides of my face, wanting me to look at her. "You were hurting, Anakin. What we did was done out of love. I love you and you told me then that you loved me, too. What changed between then and now?"

I stared up at her face and bit my lip. "Ahsoka, I love you."

She smiled and kissed my forehead. "I know you do, Anakin. I love you, too." The way her lips felt on my skin sent so many waves of excitement through me. I didn't realize that I'd closed my eyes until I opened them as she pulled away. The moment we were sharing right here as we stared into each other's eyes felt like an eternity passing by in slow motion. Well, at least until the ship jolted us forward. I quickly threw an arm around Ahsoka and gripped the chair. "What the hell?" she cried out, holding me.

The ship kept jostling around. I swung us around and she was now sitting in the seat. She clutched the arms of the chair and I moved to the front of the ship, peering out of the viewscreen. I saw a wave of sand rumbling over the ship. The ship was _moving._ We were headed right towards a cliff edge. "Ahsoka, move!" I cried out, turning around quickly. She stood immediately and our hands locked as we ran to the landing ramp, which chose the worst moment to be stubborn. I pounded into the button and began to pound into the door, all to no avail. "Son of a bitch!" I screamed. I spun around, watching as we neared the edge more and more with each passing moment. My brain experienced so many rapid thoughts and I finally had an idea spark.

I stepped away from the landing ramp and ran towards the viewscreen. Ahsoka screamed for me to stop. She thought I was trying to kill myself, I guess. I knew what I was about to do was considered suicidal, but I also knew she would follow me and we'd both be safe. She was loyal to me and I knew she'd stay by my side through every crazy thing I did. I leapt through the glass viewer, shattering a portion with my mechanical hand. The rest of the glass rained down on me as I slid through the opening. I spun on the nose of the ship to make sure she got through and, when she did, I took her hand and leapt off of the ship with her. I lost my footing somehow and we rolled in the sand. I'd been used to this because I'd done it so often when I was younger, but I hadn't done this in quite some time, so the sand actually bothered me when it got in my eyes.

Ahsoka sat up and coughed through the sand cloud. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and moved closer to her, gripping her hand. "You're insane," she said, laughing. "I can't believe I didn't see you doing that. I should've known you were going to be reckless." She smacked my chest and I raised an eyebrow. "You could've killed yourself! Now look at you. You're covered in dirt and sand and blood, Anakin."

She rubbed her thumb across my lip and showed me a bunch of blood when she pulled her hand back. Her eyes drifted down to my hip. I could feel the pain and I knew it was bloody. I just chose not to acknowledge it. I wasn't dead. It wasn't a big deal. Well, to me anyway. To her, anything that happened to me was a big deal. I shrugged her comments off and I knew that would piss her off. "I'm fine, Snips. I lived, you lived. I'd say it's all good."

Of course. I called it. She was _really _pissed off. "You say that like your injuries mean _nothing!_" I could've sworn she was going to hit me, but she must've realized how immature that would be to me, how unabashed I would be to have been hit by such a tiny hand. It probably wouldn't even hurt. She was like a twig against a forest. Nothing she did to me would really – _And then she did it._ She was reading my thoughts. I should've known that, but I was careless at this point. She slapped me and I just kind of… sat there. There was a slight sting to my cheek, but it wasn't anything major. She didn't have the same strength I did. I wasn't saying she was weak by any means, but… she wasn't as strong as I am.

She got up and huffed, sauntering away from me. I could've help but watch the way she _intentionally _shook her rear as she walked away. It was very provocative and I knew what she was doing. She was mad at me, but she still wanted me to know that her heart felt so much love for me. As much as I didn't want to believe her, I was starting to.

I sighed and got to my feet, dusting myself off briefly, giving up after it appeared as though I'd done nothing to my outfit. I jogged to catch up to her and I slowed once I was beside her. "You know I'm really sorry," I said sincerely. "I know my injuries are serious to you, Ahsoka. I just think a lot worse could've happened. I'm fortunate that my injuries aren't fatal. I'm fortunate that you and I are still alive, Snips."

She made a noise and raised her head slightly, resulting in an eye roll from yours truly. "Whatever."

I chuckled quietly, knowing that she'd hear me regardless. "All right, _Snips_," I began, emphasizing the snippy attitude she had as of right now, "What's the game plan?"


End file.
